User talk:Kevster27
Welcome! Hi, welcome to Muppet Wiki! Thanks for signing in. Just so you know, we're taking the Category:From the Balcony Characters out of the pages you recently added it to. None of those characters were introduced in From the Balcony. Please see the category description. Please check out our to familiarize yourself with the wiki, and let me know if you have any questions. One helpful tip when using talk pages is to enter four tildes after your text, like this: ~~~~. This will include your username and a timestamp which helps everyone better interact with you. Have fun! —Scott (talk) 17:55, 7 November 2007 (UTC) :well is there a category to put the other characters of the show? I don't understand how each of the categories are defined. Other shows have catch-all categories for their characters. Rolf the dog, for example, is listed in Muppet Show characters and Muppets Tonight characters but he wasn't introduced in either of those shows. What makes this show any different? I mean it seems odd not to include Statler and Waldorf or Pepe in the list of characters. But whatever. I thought I was helping improve things but I guess I just don't understand how things work here. ˜˜˜˜ ::Hi! The categories are defined individually. If you have a question about a particular category (maybe it's not defined properly), feel free to bring it up on the talk page so the community can address it. ::Also, Muppets Tonight gets a catch-all because it was a full production television series. From the Balcony was a funny little web video with cameos by various characters, which don't really count as full appearances. —Scott (talk) 18:45, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::: I had a category discussion sometime ago with Andrew, heres the result of the discussion. Generally if a old character, like Rowlf the Dog, has been used in about half of the episodes it will qulify for a listing in a category. So for Rowlf to be listed as a From the Balcony character he needs to be in half of the shows. Theres a few exceptions such as The Muppet Show and Muppets Tonight that have all the characters in the category. The reason for the limitations is to avoid a category mess on each page. For instance the last part of the Penguins page would be full of category listings. Henrik 22:06, 7 November 2007 (UTC) ::::Yeah, right now, the only real exceptions are the three major Muppet Show-family series: The Muppet Show, the MuppeTelevision or whatever segments of The Jim Henson Hour, and Muppets Tonight, especially since all three used a mixture of old and new characters in starring roles, as well as a few established ones in cameos, and it seemed worthwhile to track that in category form, but anything else can just be listed in the "Filmography" pages. For the same reason, we decided with the films to only include characters who debuted or were unique to the movies (or alter-egos, like Bob Cratchit), otherwise Kermit would be in countless categories, and as Henrik pointed out, the majority of productions had the penguins in there somewhere. That's the reason for the careful wording on the category descriptions, to supply those limitations when necessary. -- Andrew Leal (talk) 22:25, 7 November 2007 (UTC)